Cheer up!
by TVL
Summary: When 'hapiness' is ripped out from underneath you, there is only one person who knows how to bring it back. And he will, whether you like it or not. DemyxAxel Rated for language.


I have yet to recover from my 'Violet Eyes' writers block. I'm sorry. It'll come to me eventually. I hope. x.x

I get my idea's at the strangest times. I seriously woke up this morning and my first thought was this story.

If you don't like boyxboy pairings, go away.

Disclaimer: It'll all be mine someday.  
But for now, I guess it belongs to the people at Square and Disney.

* * *

"I give up!" Xigbar shouted, storming out into the kitchen, his hair slightly singed. "The bastard's got a stick up his ass, I swear.."

Xigbar had been the fifth to fail. The mission: cheer up Axel. Ever since Roxas left.. Axel's been a wreck, to put it lightly. Demyx sat deep in thought as Marluxia collected his win. Apparently, they had bet on how long it would take Xigbar to get thrown out.

Xigbar had begun to explain what had happened when he was interuppted. Demyx stood from the table and cleared his throat. Everyone went silent. "_I will_ cheer him up."

"You?" Luxord smirked. "Go ahead Dem." Demyx strode to Axel's door, the very epitome of determination, as the others began the betting.

The sneaky blond crept into Axel's room. Surely, a good scare would at_ least_ get him to yell. The only thing Axel had been doing as of late was setting people on fire. Demyx, however, wouldn't have to worry about that. He _was_ a water user, after all. Brains are for _thinking_.

Said red head was lying on his side, tears steadily streaming down his pale face as he held his pillow against his bare chest. It saddened Demyx a little to see the normally feisty guy to be so... down. That was, if Nobodies even could feel. But that was beside the point.

He leaped from the shadows, hands out like claws, with a roar. It would have frieghtened _him_ if_ he_ were in Axel's position, but apparently it didn't frighten Axel. He blinked at Demyx, then turned to face the other side.

Demyx made a face, but wasn't dissuaded in the least. He was a Nobody on a mission! He jumped on Axel's bed and began fruitlessly trying to tickle him.

He didn't even get a small giggle. What he _did_ get was shoved onto the floor. He landed head first with an 'oof'. "What was that for?!" He stood up and rubbed his neck. Apparently, Axel wasn't ticklish.

He thought for a moment.

_Maybe try the angry approach?_

"Axel, get out of that bed _this instant! _I have had quite enough of your moping around mister!" He shouted, trying to mock an angry mother. Axel made a rude gesture.

_Cross anger off the list..._

Next, he tried begging. "Axel, please stop being sad. Please? Pleasepleasepleaseplease_pleasepleaseplease_?" Axel blinked, and again turned to face the other direction. "Ok..." he mumbled to himself. "Begging is a no-no.."

Bribery. He would try bribery! "Hey Aaaaaaxxeeeeellll. I'll buy you sea salt ice cream for a whole month if you stop being sad and get out of bed!"

He heard Axel sniffle. "Roxas loved sea salt ice cream.."

The Melodious Nocturne slapped his forehead in frustration and sighed. "Right.. Forget I said that."

He dragged himself, again, to where he could look at Axel. His sitar formed, and he sat infront of him on the floor.

First, he played something slow. He let his hands do the talking as he plucked the strings to create a deep and haunting melody. He looked up to Axel, but the music seemed to have no affect on him. "No? Ok then.." He mumbled, and began playing a more upbeat song.

He also decided to add words.

"_Axel! Stop being sad! And.. uhm.. Mad! Just be happy and come outside, cause it's a beautiful day.. and umm.. Everything will be okay! And even though I'm making this up as I go I still rhyme.. So it's get out of bed time! Please Axel stop being sad and mad and please just be happy again because I miss your smiles._"

He played the final note and sighed.

When he looked up to Axel, he was surprised to see his tears had stopped. But he was still unresponsive. "Axel? You feeling better?" He asked anxiously, his eyes alight.

"No." Was the simple reply. He turned again.

Demyx's sitar evaporated and he stood. If Axel was going to be like this, there was only one way to get through to him. He blushed at the thought, but was determined.

He crawled in bed next to Axel and snaked his arms around him, snuggling against the Flurry. "Don't cry Axel.. Because you're way too good for that.."

The body infront of him went completely tense. Demyx's words, although he wouldn't admit to it, made him feel... special. Only a little bit though.

"Dem.. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to cheer you up." The water user held the larger man tighter.

"Yes, but.. Ugh.. Why don't you just give up? Like everyone else." Demyx sighed, his warm breath splashing against Axel's pale skin, making him shiver. "Because I care about you!"

Axel turned to look into ocean eyes. "You care about me..?"

"Duh Axel!" His tone got softer. "I love you." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Axel's breath caught in his throat. His green eyes were wide as they stared down at the smiling blond.

And when the sensation of Demyx soft lips against his came.. He nearly choked.

The kiss was short and sweet. Axel's mind went completely blank. Everything that was bringing him down seemed to just.. _disappear_ and all he could think about was the one lying infront of him.

But, as sudden as it had begun, the kiss was over. Demyx leaped from the bed, his cheeks stained red, grinning from ear to ear. There was a warmth where Axel's heart should have been... "Dem.." His lips curled upwards ever-so slightly. "Come back."

Demyx's grin, if it was possible, grew. "You're feeling better now?" Axel sat up in his bed and let the smile show. "A little.. _Maybe.._"

"Yay! I did it!" The rockstar did a little happy dance, which made Axel laugh out loud. "Come on Axel! You have to eat something!" Demyx tugged him out of bed and dragged him to the kitchen.

The Organization members seated at the table were all in a shocked silence, mouths agape, while the blonde and the Flurry ransacked the fridge for something decent to eat. All except Larxene. She smirked and pulled her winnings toward her.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are nice :D


End file.
